Satomi Kuroda
}}|width: };|}}" class="cquote" | width="20" valign="top" style="color:#B2B7F2; font-size:35px; font-family:'Times New Roman',serif; font-weight:bold; text-align:left; padding:9px 10px 0 10px;" | “ | valign="top" style="padding:4px 10px 5px 10px; font-family:'Amazone'; font-size:115%;" | } | width="20" valign="bottom" style="color:#B2B7F2;font-size:35px;font-family:'Times New Roman',serif;font-weight:bold;text-align:right;padding:10px 10px 0px 10px;" | ” |- | colspan="3" style="padding-top:0px;"| — Satomi Kuroda |} Satomi Kuroda (黒田 聡美, Kuroda Satomi) is Shūtoku High's first-string and first year manager. She was nicknamed Databank Girl due to very detailed analysis and wide range of data she provided to her team. She is one out of two characters who had skill related to human memory, the other one being Ayano Araki. Appearance Satomi is a petite girl compared to the others, standing at only 160 cm. She has a slender build, slightly pale skin, and long ashen brown hair with front bangs and long extensions on both side. She's easily noticed by her brown, over-sized metal-frame glasses and very thick orange binder book she carries everywhere. She is often seen wearing her normal uniform; white sailor uniform with navy blue and black collar with a single white stripe. There is also a band surrounding the sailor tie and its colors are just like the collar: black with a white stripe. As for the skirt, it's entirely black. She wears over-knee black socks and dark brown shoes. When doing her job as a manager, she changed the shoes into white and orange basket shoes, mimicking Shūtoku High's jersey color. Personality Satomi is overall a model student; she always get good grades and diligent in her studies. She’s pretty timid and shy, unable to speak with another person outside her circle. She's quite naive and innocent, also has no real experience about love or liking someone. She gets easily enamored by someone who has skills and passion in basketball, or quick to blush when someone treats her nicely. It was, however, changed after she realized that she fell in love with Kagami. Aside of that, she did her job as a manager very seriously and very proud of it, believing that being a manager is a perfect job for her to utilize her natural talent. Background Satomi is the daughter of the prestigious Kuroda family. Her mother is the younger sister of Kana's father. Her father, who longed for male child, disapproves Satomi and never spend a lot of time with her. Only her sickly mother looks after her as a mother would. Satomi loves her mother so much and views her as her everything. Skills Selective Memory Satomi inherited selective memory from her mother, which allows her to remember some facts while apparently forgetting others, especially when they are inconvenient. Combined by her seriousness, this is proved to be a great skill for her. She is then able to narrow each player's ability to even deeper category, and sort them out according to the priority of the team. While it is indeed convenient skill, she can't use it freely. She suffers from serious headache whenever this skill is used for more than two hours; according to her mother, if she keeps forcing herself, in the end she won't be able to keep up with the vast data she obtained and she tend to forget things faster than normal people. Profiling CONSTRUCTION Relationships [http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/Taiga_Kagami Taiga Kagami] She fell in love with him at the first sight after he rescued her from a molester. She is constantly seeking about his information and profiling him, to the point she pay him a visit to return the jacket he had lent her before (which shocked Kagami). At first, Kagami thought that she was a stalker and didn't believe that she's the manager of Shūtoku High until Takao confirmed her words. She also likes to see him playing inside the court, doing so far as cheering for him even when she was with her own team, and ended up getting scolded by Miyaji. [http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/Teppei_Kiyoshi Teppei Kiyoshi] Her senior in Shōei Junior High. She likes his mature and kind personality and really respected him as her senior. Even though they attended different school, they still maintain a very good relations. Since she is an only child, she sees Kiyoshi as a big brother figure, occasionally calling him "Big brother" (お兄さん, onii-san). [http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/Shintar%C5%8D_Midorima Shintarō Midorima] Her classmate, along with Takao. [http://knbfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kana_Samonji Kana Samonji] Her older niece from maternal line. She sees her as a role model and share a very close relationship with her. [http://kurokonobasuke.wikia.com/wiki/Kazunari_Takao Kazunari Takao] Her classmate, along with Midorima. He enjoyed teasing her about trivial matters and the only one who realized about her crush towards Kagami. Trivia *Her motto is "There is no greater weapon than a prepared mind". *Her favorite food is oyster gratin. *Her hobbies are making bookmarks from dried flower. *Her specialty is embroidery. *Her best subject is almost everything except P.E. *She's a member of student council. *She has a father and a mother. *She spends her free time watching basketball match videos and reviewing the strategy patterns. *The player she has her eyes on is Kagami. *(Creator's pick) Her theme song will be Agony by KOTOKO. Notes *Art by La-na (La-na's Pixiv) (La-na's Twitter) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Managers Category:Cerulean Moon Category:Shōei Junior High Category:Shūtoku High Category:DRAFT